Say You Love Me?
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Freshly dumped and home alone, Ochako drunkenly writes to her fav. wedding column. Not remembering what she wrote, days later she's shocked to see a wealthy billionaire reply to her post. What's a desperate girl to do but beg her roommate for help? Kacchako. Slight Tododeku/Kirimina. (Kacchako Week Day 0: AU)
1. In Love But Not With You

AN: It's been a hot minute since I've last written anything. Vacations can seriously throw you for a loop. Anyways, (Pre) Kacchako Week is here y'all! WOOT!

For Day 0's week-long event, I decided to write a full mini fic! Not so much of a time period, crossover, or supernatural themed AU – just a simple roommates to lovers AU! So please remember to come back each and every day of this week 7/8-14 for a new chapter!

Summary: Freshly dumped and home alone, Ochako drunkenly writes to her fav. wedding column. Not remembering what she wrote, days later she's shocked to see a wealthy billionaire reply to her post. What's a desperate girl to do but beg her roommate for help? Kacchako. Slight Tododeku/Kirimina.

Happy reading~ :D

Say You Love Me?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In Love But Not With You

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**From: The BF **

**It's over, Uraraka. **

**Read**

Ochako read over the message for what felt like the hundredth time before her padded thumb clicked the side power button on her smartphone.

Deeply sighing, she falls back on her plush bed after having been sitting on the edge. Phone still in hand, she raises her arm up, bending her elbow and clicks her phone open once again hovering it in front of her face. There's no new incoming text on her front lock screen as she blinks back frustrated tears and throws her phone somewhere on her bed.

Her bed wasn't that big to begin with as she hears a loud thud and an object hitting the carpeted floor knowing that it was her phone. Letting out a groan, she doesn't have the energy to deal with anything in that moment.

She knows exactly _why_ she was just dumped.

And it all had to do with her roommate and childhood best friend. One feisty Katsuki Bakugou.

_"Don't you think it's about time you've found your own place?" she remembers her boyfriend asking her out of the blue, earlier that day when they went out for lunch. _

_Ochako thoughtfully chewed on her food before swallowing and answering. "Why would I move?" she questions back not giving him a definite answer. Her roommate is her best friend and she feels comfortable living there. Why would she give that up for independence and solitude? _

_Katsuki wasn't kicking her out and besides the apartment was both theirs. Equally divided bills and house chores._

_She sees her boyfriend shake his blond hair as he rubs his temples. "A man and a woman shouldn't be living together if they aren't in a relationship" _

_This rubs her the wrong way. What right did he have in dictating what was wrong or right when he's never suggested that 'they' should live together? Not like she was ready for that kind of commitment, only having been dating him for six months. _

_"Just say it" she bluntly tells him, already knowing what this was really about. _

_"I don't like Bakugou and quite frankly, I don't think you're safe living with him" he honestly tells her with a serious face. _

_This just causes her blood to boil as she stands up from her seat, pushing the chair a few inches away from her. "Katsuki would NEVER hurt me!" she yells, cheeks puffed up and face glowing red. She slams her hands flat on the table activating her quirk and made everything fall off the table as it floated above them before she clasped her hands together and deactivated her quirk. _

_She slightly winces from slapping her hands together as she was still nursing a minor cut in her inner left palm. Three nights ago, while she was on dish washing duty, her soapy fingers didn't grasp a clean plate firm enough and the stupid plate fell onto the tiled floor. Breaking into small pieces, the glass plate accidentally cut her but the bleeding looked worse than the cut itself. _

_Katsuki was bringing her the remaining plates from their small dining room table so she could wash them when he saw what happened. He joked telling her, "nice going" as she grumbled and whimpered in pain. He told her to quit being a baby and gently guided her towards the sink so he could rinse her hand and then examined it for any tiny shards of glass. _

_Katsuki had patched her up and playfully flicked her forehead as he finished washing the dishes himself. The next morning when she went out to have breakfast with her boyfriend, he nearly caused a scene at the mere mention of Katsuki but Ochako quickly diffused the situation. _

_She knew her boyfriend and roommate hated each other but for her sake, they kept civil… until now. _

Ochako knew deep inside her heart that while this sucks, getting dumped via a text message, that she'd probably be thanking him in no time. She was never good at breaking things off with people. With her first boyfriend, they never technically ended things in a formal way. They both just kinda went their separate ways in a mutual agreement that it was over. And now with her second and current relationship, if she were being completely honest, she wasn't really feeling it. They had their moments but they mainly disagreed on things especially if Katsuki's name was thrown in the mix.

While this had been her longest relationship - lasting a whole six months, it was also her shortest in terms of actually being a couple. With them both working as sidekicks and taking on as many extra hours and missions as they possibly could in order to climb up the ranks so they could reach pro status sooner - it hardly left any time for real dates.

So in a way, it was as if they weren't really dating.

"Oi, 'Cheeks!" she hears a muffled raspy voice call against her bedroom's door, "I'm heading out now, made pizza so you better fuckin' warm that shit up before eating or so help me" Katsuki taps on the door once before walking away.

Ochako smiles, looking up towards her ceiling which was glittered with neon green stars and planetary glow in the dark stickers. She was terrible with eating at a proper time and Katsuki would headlock her and mess up her hair as punishment if she were to eat cold food, especially pizza.

She swears he sometimes acts like a second mother to her rather than act like that 'cool, badass, gives no fucks' roommate he thinks he's being but in reality, he's just a big dork.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako doesn't realize when she fell asleep as she groggily got out of bed and retrieved her fallen phone. Checking it again, still no texts from her ex but she had a new text from Katsuki.

**From: The Grouch **

**I'm not rubbing your tummy if your dumbass ate cold pizza again. Btw, won't be home until tomorrow morning. Fucker destroyed three blocks in Kamino. Gonna be a long night. **

**Delivered **

She opens her phone to reply to his text, sending him an obnoxious amount of emojis to annoy him since he's being mean. Denying her access to his warm hands when he very well knew it was the only remedy that works wonders for her. She tells him to be safe and to not give Detective Tsukauchi and his boss Miruko a hard time.

Getting out of her room, she goes straight for their kitchen to look for two covered plates on the counter with the pizza he made. One plate was for her, a normal pepperoni and cheese pizza while his plate was essentially the same except with the added mushrooms, bell peepers, and ghost peppers.

Taking a slice of his pizza, she holds it in her right hand and angles it as if she's gonna actually eat it and snaps a pic with her left to send it to him.

**To: The Grouch **

**You dare me to?**

**Delivered **

She didn't expect to see the message switch from 'delivered' to 'read' so fast as she could see the grey dots hastily typing something back to her.

**From: The Grouch **

**Go ahead, 'Cheeks. Good luck finding the milk. **

**Read**

Dashing towards the fridge, she inspects it to see if he's bluffing. He's not.

Narrowing her eyes, she's about to send him a reaction gif calling him evil for the fact that he would finish all their milk. She always has a bowl of cereal in the morning, dammit.

Ochako decides not to react, continuing to pretend as if having no milk was perfectly fine with her. She then sends him a picture of her eating the tip of the pizza, teeth dodging the barest hint of a slice of the ghost pepper but oh could she feel the spice on her tongue from the cheese seeping in the hot juices.

**To: The Grouch **

**Say you love me? **

**Read **

He immediately sees her message but she doesn't see him typing back. 'Say you love me?' has always been her way of saying, 'pretty please' and in some way, it had been her hidden way of confessing her truth to him without directly saying it.

It was the reason why she didn't hesitate when he suggested they should move in together in the big city after graduating from Yuuei. It was the reason why she felt the safest and most comfortable near his presence. It was the reason why she had so many sleepless nights growing up being consumed by the realization that she's in love with her best friend. But she knows Katsuki, for as close as they are, she's certain that she's not his type.

If anything, he probably only sees her as the girl next door. His neighbor growing up. Not the girl who's too shy to tell him the truth, fearing she'd ruin what they have. And even more so embarrassed by the fact that she's touched herself while thinking about him. He definitely can't know.

Ochako was lost in thought that she didn't hear her phone ding. Checking her phone, she sees his new text.

**From: The Grouch **

**Fuck no. Getting food poisoned is gonna be your own damn fault!**

**Read**

She huffs, amused by his response. When he says 'no' what he's really saying is 'yes.' Katsuki's never verbally said any variation of the word, 'love' to her but she knew he cares about her. Otherwise he wouldn't worry about her all the time, from whether she was getting enough sleep, eating right, having any injuries, or stretching properly before exercising, etc.

Ochako replies back with an emoji sticking out it's tongue out to him. Her message is left on 'read,' figuring he was probably off his mini break and back to working. She takes two slices of her non-threatening pizza and warms them up so he doesn't have a cow about her getting sick. As her food is heating up in the microwave, she can't help but check her messages again and rereads the last text from her now ex-boyfriend and how simple it was.

Still in disbelief that he'd break up with her through a simple text and the fact that he dumped her just because she refused to eagerly agree with him about Katsuki and their living arrangement. She didn't bother to reprimand him and ask him, if he's so against how she lives, then why wasn't he suggesting that _they_ should move in together or something. It's not like she was made out of money. What she wasn't putting away for bills and living necessities, went directly to her parents in order to help them out.

Fuming at the memories of what occurred earlier in the day, she doesn't hear the microwave beep as she lets it beep a few more times as she opens the kitchen pantry and takes out a bottle of sparkling red wine. She takes out a glass cup and places both items on the counter.

Taking out her plate of food, she grabs her plate in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other while juggling her cup with her lips, tilting her chin up in order to balance it. She walks over to the living room and carefully places everything on the coffee table but oh, Ochako wasn't done just yet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako leaves her stuff on the table and goes to Katsuki's room - his being the bedroom down the hall, unlike hers that was right next to the entrance. She knows he rarely locks his door as she easily gets in and goes to his nightstand. She turns on the lamp to light the room, seeing his organized room and perfectly tucked in bed. Cursing him under her breath for having a clean room, she doesn't dare touch anything knowing he'd know right away if she was sneaking about.

She opens the first drawer, finding a stash of condoms, lotion, a tissue box and a small first aid kit. She definitely did not need to know about the condoms or who he brings into their apartment when she's not home. Her heart would plummet even deeper into her ribcage if she knew.

Ignoring what she just saw, she checks the bottom drawer and hits the jackpot right next to a small pile of neatly stacked books about pro hero laws and ethics and Japanese keigo. Finding exactly what she was searching for as she carefully takes out the bottle of fireball whiskey and uncaps it to take one deep gulp. Feeling the cinnamon burn as it went down her throat, she momentarily closes her eyes and takes a moment to savor it before clearing all evidence that she's even been in his room.

Going back to the living room, she plops down on the couch as she feels the room spin a bit. "Whoa, shouldn't have done that" she whispers to herself. She turns on the tv but keeps the volume low as she pours herself a half-filled glass of wine and munches on her pizza while channel surfing. With nothing good to watch, she instead pays attention to her phone that just dinged with a notification on one of her most used app's posting a new article.

It was the Tokyo Monthly Bride site she's subscribed to. The app alerts her of new articles from hot new wedding and dating trends, cafes and shops to check out around the area, monthly romance books and good fortune color patterns to coordinate outfits to, and her favorite thing to read: the 'who's getting married this week' wedding column.

She may only be nineteen but a girl can dream.

Being subscribed allows her to post comments, create dream boards and have followers like and comment on her ideas. She had tons of wedding ideas but was mainly active with commenting on the dating subcategory.

_**Hot news now: Pro hero Midnight to ordain wedding for two bdsm enthusiasts. Shibari all the way to the altar? Risqué or just right?**_

She reads the recently posted hot news article and nearly spat out her drink when she reads that it's one of her former classmates from Yuuei tying the knot. "Oh great, even Minoru Mineta of all people has a better love life than me…" she comments to herself as she puffs ups her cheeks with wine before harshly swallowing it down.

She was contemplating whether she should just go grab Katsuki's secret stash of fireball. It's not like he really drank, so it'd take him awhile to figure out that his bottle was halfway done.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As she reads about Minoru and his bride-to-be's fairytale romance - she briefly drifts away to a faraway time. Once upon a time, she had been a little girl who would play 'make-belief' and married Katsuki with a candy ring on her ring finger. She remembers her mom allowing her to use one of her more formal pretty dresses and ballerina flats for the occasion. With pink glittery lip gloss and a white camellia rose flower crown on her head, she was ready to wed.

Katsuki, being a year older than her, didn't particularly care for still playing 'pretend' but she had asked him with, "say you love me?" and he grumbled with fisted hands to his sides and a rosy blush on his cheeks. But he had agreed at the end to make her dreams come true as he wore his own formal attire that his parents had recently designed. He put a candy ring on her finger and kissed her cheek, promising to always be there for her as he awkwardly complimented her pretty white lace dress, trying to find what else to say at the 'alter,' standing in the shade of an old oak tree.

At least one thing's never changed: she can still wed in white, still being a virgin and all.

But with having no boyfriend, secretly having feelings for someone she's convinced doesn't feel the same way, and being broke - when would it ever be her turn?

Never, that's when.

Her mood soured after a second refill and moving onto reading other new wedding announcements, not realizing she was sipping while reading.

Just once she would _love_ to get a taste of what it was like.

Just once, she would _love_ it for someone to tell her, "congrats, go nuts!" with a limitless wedding budget.

Just once, she would _love_ to receive free gifts and cake. Preferably a tiered mochi cake.

By the time she got to her third refill, she was already cracking her knuckles and preparing her fingers to type out a new personal post - on the wedding announcement column.

_Title: Humble but broke AF. Womp. Womp. _

_Description: For as__ long__ as I can remember, I've been in love with my best friend… _

She begins furiously but sloppily typing a heartfelt and extremely personal story. In her buzzed state of mind, she almost forgets that Katsuki doesn't know the truth. But in her clouded judgement, she wasn't going to actually publish her post. It was supposed to be a way for her to vent out her frustrations, confess in a messy way, and remain hidden in her saved drafts. This was a 'what if' type of scenario she envisioned in her head about how she'd share her love story and announce her wedding to the world.

In the morning, she could open up her draft and reread what she wrote while mentally cringing at herself and then deleting it no matter how much it hurt to.

"Okay, time for bed!" she yawns while stretching. She had finished the bottle of wine and had left tiny crumbs on her plate. Leaving both on the coffee table, she mentally reminds herself to clean it up later as she uses the remote control to turn off the forgotten tv. Making her way to her room, leaving the door slightly ajar as she discards her day clothes for comfy cotton shorts and one of Katsuki's old worn out black shirt's that reaches her knees.

As she grabs her phone to take it with her to their shared hallway bathroom out of habit - she fails to see when her thumb somehow swiped over the still opened app on her phone and pressed to publish her post on the news column.

Little did she know that across the city, an eccentric billionaire would soon make her wedding dreams come true while flipping her world upside down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Want more? Then remember to check back tomorrow!

Still want more? I participated in Kacchako Positivity Week last summer so if you wanna check out another collection then there's that one and my current on-going kiss related collection – Kissu Kissu Chuu! (Vol.1)

I don't own Katsuki Bakugou nor Ochako Uraraka and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


	2. I'm Desperate And Need You

AN: Misleading titles are fun. And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

I'm Desperate And Need You

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki was wiped out.

Dragging in dirt from his still semi-wet combat boots caked in mud. He didn't care about the mess, only having his bed in mind as he entered the apartment. He'd sweep and mop the floors later.

Everything was dark with only the natural light of the sun rising and peaking in from the living room's wide windows. Their air conditioning unit softly humming to life as its auto sensor made its nightly rounds.

Despite his exhausted state, he still quietly made his way to the front of Ochako's bedroom door before going down the hall to his own room. During the day whenever he knows that she's home, he'll knock or raise his voice so that she's aware of his presence.

Katsuki can't explain it, his nightly ritual since they first moved in together, so far away from their home town. At night, whenever he'd get home in the early dawn covered hours of the morning - he'd lean into the wood of her door, pressing his forehead against the wall and whisper, telling her that he's home. But he'd _never_ open her door to let himself in, knowing he easily could as they both never really locked their doors.

Not matter how tempting it was to watch her sleep and quite possibly get a chuckle out of hearing her sleep-talk into her pillow as she drools and mumbles about all the foods she plans on eating or trying.

It was adorable and something he rarely gets to witness himself unless she dozes off and falls asleep during their movie nights in the living room. Then and only then does he and then he'd carefully carry her to bed.

Ochako wasn't aware of his nightly ritual and if she ever did, she'd probably call him a creep.

"I'm home, Angel…" he whispers against her door as he briefly closes his eyes and mentally fights his trembling hands from not twisting her doorknob open.

Over the years growing up together, at some point Katsuki found himself calling her 'Angel' in private moments. There's no way in hell he'd ever say it to her face, out loud where she could potentially hear him though.

Leaving her door, he turns around to go walk past their living room and straight down the hall to his own room. Once inside his room, he's glad he no longer lugs around his grenadier bracers, mask and headpieces, metal shoulder piece and knee guards. All that shit was left in his work locker.

The only thing on him is his belt which had no remaining grenades clipped onto it, having used them all during his mission while in Yokohama. Feeling hot, he takes off his green and orange gloves and metal wrist cuffs. Snapping his belt off and throwing it somewhere on his floor, he takes off his hero costume's sleeveless muscle tank and plops down face first directly onto his bed.

Having no energy left in him to take off his boots, he instead basks in the cool softness of his clean scented comforter as he hugs his pillow and drifts off without a second thought in mind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the morning, Ochako wakes up to her phone constantly dinging with new alerts incoming as one by one fills up her lock screen's front screen notifications.

Groggily, she pats around her nightstand with pink mitten covered hands. It was her defense mechanism in case she ever accidentally activated her quirk while in deep sleep. Her pink curtains do little to shield her from the morning's light peeking into her room.

Checking her phone, she sees that it was just text messages from two of her closest friends.

**From: The Muscle **

**Mornin, Love! Don't tell Kat but I just boarded the bullet train. Can't wait to see y'all! Xoxo.**

**Read **

Ochako smiles at Eijirou's text message. She's happy to know that he really was coming to Tokyo to visit them after all. He had told her about two weeks ago that he wasn't sure if he'd get the chance to due to work. She knows that it was mainly in order to see his girlfriend Mina who conveniently lives nearby to her and Katsuki, but a visit's a visit and he was always a welcomed guest in their apartment.

Having grown up in the countryside with Katsuki, Eijirou, and Izuku - Ochako had grown up being a tomboy. Never afraid of scrapes, bruises, or getting her hands dirty. Sure, the boys would playfully tease her whenever she showed interest in feminine things but then she'd slug them on the arms and leave them yelping from her mean right hook. Despite Eijirou having a hardening quirk, he'd never use it in order to avoid her punches. Ochako has always appreciated the fact that he took her serious.

She takes off her mittens, setting them to her side as she replies back. Telling him that she's counting down the minutes until his arrival and to be safe while adding a few heart emojis. After sending him the message, she checks her other messages - these being a wall of texts from Izuku.

**From: BunBun **

**Ok don't judge me but last night I hooked up with Shouto in an Endeavor themed love hotel. **

**From: BunBun**

**And no, it wasn't due to some weird daddy kink. Apparently, we don't know how to read when booking a room. Stupid kanji. And five shots of tequila.**

**From: BunBun **

**I swear it's not as weird as it sounds except for maybe the random popcorn machine with Endeavor's face on it. **

**From: BunBun **

**Anyways that's not the point. Ah, I'm so happy we finally did it! But I totally freaked out and declined to have breakfast with Shouto. **

**From: BunBun**

**Was I right? Was I wrong? I mean, how does one just go about their day after **_**that?!**_

**From: BunBun**

**I'm home now but all I can think about is Shouto's d… damn perfect body. **

**Read **

Ochako had to reread everything to make sure she was reading everything correctly as she was now starting to fully wake up. Blinking a couple of times as she taps her fingers holding her phone, trying to think of what to say. Wanting to sound sagely and wise beyond her years as if she could personally relate to his current predicament.

From the three boys she grew up with, hers and Izuku's relationship was different in dynamic. Where Katsuki has always looked after her, she'd do the same but for Izuku. He was more like an older brother to her. One that, at times would act like she was made out of precious glass.

It didn't take long for Izuku to realize that she wasn't fragile. Remembering how Katsuki would drill it into his head anytime the group of four would venture to the nearby forest and cross large tree trunks to get to a creek. Izuku would always hold Ochako's hand as a precaution in case they were to ever trip over something.

**To: BunBun**

**You do realize you're asking the wrong person for advice here, right?**

**Delivered**

Ochako knows he won't be answering anytime soon as she checks the time when he had first sent her his wall of text. Which had been before six in the morning. Yeah, she guesses he's probably asleep or nursing a hangover. Either one.

Leaving her phone on her bed, she gets up and slips on her fuzzy orange house slippers. Opening her bedroom's door, she stands there for a second debating on what to do first. Should she place the kettle to heat up on the stove for tea or go bug Katsuki? Who she's sure was sleeping like a lion.

First thing's first - she heads to the bathroom to freshen up before making a final decision.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako decides to go bug Katsuki after filling the kettle and letting it heat up on the stove.

She's well aware she's playing a dangerous game right now but the thrill and reward far outweighs the hazards. Besides, he's in trouble.

Quietly entering his room, she sees him sleeping face-first sprawled out on his bed. And still wearing half of his hero costume. She's no stranger to seeing him shirtless but the sight was always a feast for her eyes.

Getting closer to the foot of his bed, she sees the dimples on the small of his back with his boxers peeking out from his pants. His back slowly moving from his breathing as she could hear the faintest snores coming from his pillow.

Normally, she'd let him sleep in but that's only when he's at her mercy.

Since he made dinner last night, it was her turn to make breakfast. But with no milk, that left her with limited options when that's the one thing she was looking forward to in the morning.

"You evil jerk left me without milk for my cereal!" she playfully lectures as she places one knee on his bed sinking in the mattress. Slowly she climbs on top of him, placing her thighs on either side of him and begins lightly smacking his hot skin.

"Ocha… ko…" she hears him groggily mumble, "your hands are cold as shit!" he yells, forcing all his coherent thinking into that one sentence as he feels her leave her hands on his heated back.

"That's what ya get for last night!" she triumphantly smirks as she keeps her hands still while pointing her pinkies up as to not accelerate his waking by accidentally sending him up to the ceiling of his bedroom.

Katsuki speaks up again, still refusing to open his eyes, "I know you sure as hell didn't eat my pizza and we've been out of milk for a few days now" he tells her matter-of-factly, fully awake now as he hears her squeak out a tiny, "huh?"

"Someone's like a damn cat and finished it all!" he tells her as he rocks his body side to side to get her off of him. She plops down to his side facing him as she repositions herself to lay her head on one of his large pillows.

"It's not about that" she speaks up, fully aware that what was bugging her was extremely silly. It was never about the milk.

Katsuki peeks out one eye opened, a dark ruby looking back at her own topaz brown eyes. He lifts his free hand to flick her forehead. "As if I'd leave you suffering, 'Cheeks" he whispers right as they both hear the kettle on the stove chime. He wasn't being serious about denying her access to his hands. He'd do whatever it takes to make her feel better in those rare moments she got sick.

Ochako's heart flutters for a millisecond as she remembers her boundaries. He's not into her. She's not his type. No point in tarnishing years of friendship over a silly not-so-little-but-actually huge crush. He's just her really caring, super sweet, grumpy and totally hot best friend.

"You gonna get that?" he questions when he sees her lost in thought like some damn space cadet.

Ochako snaps out of it, furiously blinking and willing her blush to remain hidden within her already rosy cheeks. "Yeah but you still owe me milk!" she surprises him by squeezing his nose and sticking out her tongue at him. She quickly gets off his bed and runs out of his room to head to the kitchen.

"Stubborn ass!" Katsuki yells to her right as she leaves. Going back to bed for a few more minutes which easily turned into a couple of hours later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Title: Humble but broke AF. Womp. Womp. _

_Description: For as long as I can remember, I've been in love with my best friend. At first glance, he's not the most caring, affectionate, or charismatic person you'll ever meet. But his heart's in the right place and its captured mine since the first time we said, 'I do,' as children pretending to get married. I think that's when it first clicked that I might have feelings for him. What girl wouldn't want to get married to their soulmate? I'm extremely fortunate to say that my best friend is mine. In a hero based society, we're just two rookies still trying to climb the ranks up to pro status and make this world just that bit easier to sleep in at night. We may not be able to afford a luxurious wedding at the moment, or ever really, but as long as we've got each other – it's us against the world and I couldn't possibly ask for more. _

_17,800 shares. 32,000 likes. 2,550 comments. 1 private message pending. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako had just finished twisting her hair up and clipping it into a messy bun and was ready to head to the gym for her weekly workout. She gets stopped by an urgent phone call. Swiping her phone to accept the call, she walks out of her room.

"Ochako!" she hears Izuku deeply breathe out on his end.

"BunBun, are you out jogging?" she giggles as she asks him with an amused tone.

"Open… up…" he pants out as she raises a curious brow.

"Wait, you're here?" she balances her phone in the crook of her neck as she sets down her gym bag on the couch. He gives her a choppy, "mhm," as she gets the front door.

"Kacchan?" Izuku questions with wide eyes.

"In the shower" Ochako informs him while frowning, "are you okay, you're kinda freaking me out?"

Izuku seems to relax a bit at knowing he's got a few minutes alone with Ochako without throwing Katsuki into the mix just yet.

"You're not secretly engaged, are you?" he cautiously asks her.

Ochako wasn't expecting that kind of question from the way he's acting. "Who would I be engaged to? A ghost?" she thinks it's a silly question and maybe he's had too much caffeine with the jittery way he's acting.

"When's the last time you've checked TMB?" he then asks next. Like her, Izuku was also subscribed to the popular wedding app. He mainly used it for date night ideas but he'd be lying if he said he didn't also have a wedding dream board on his profile page.

"Uhh…" Ochako cutely scrunches up her nose and puckers up her lips in thought. When she thinks about it, she hasn't checked it since she got dumped. "About three days ago?" she honestly tells him as he opens up the app on his phone to show her.

"Don't panic" he slowly tells her as he shows her.

Ochako carefully takes his phone and sees what's gotten him all riled up. A few minutes later, she nearly drops his phone. Luckily, he sometimes has quick reflexes and manages to save his phone from dropping on the wooden floorboards.

She checks her own phone and sees the same thing but also that her notifications were accidentally turned off as well. No wonder she hasn't seen any news alerts.

"I have a private message pending" she says as she opens it up to see it was an official message from the site itself. It was telling her that her story won a contest hosted by the billionaire Toshinori Yagi. As she reads the letter, she reads it out loud for Izuku to hear. "This has to be a joke, right?" she's in disbelief and needs to sit down for a second.

Izuku guides her to the couch and has her sit down as he sits next to her and gently takes her phone in order to read the message himself. After searching around the app, he finds the contest that Ochako supposedly won.

"It's true. There really was a contest going on. You must have accidentally posted your story as a submission" he truthfully tells her as he hands her phone back to her.

"I am never drinking wine again" she whispers to herself as she grips her phone.

A few silent minutes pass as Ochako looks up at him with her own set of wide eyes. "What do I do?! Do I accept it just because I want a tiered mochi cake or do I politely refuse and just daydream about a tiered mochi cake that I'll never get to try?!"

"Really? I think this is far bigger than just worrying over mochi cake"

"I know that, it's also about the expensive gifts. I've always wanted a blender"

"Ochako…"

"I'm being serious. I have needs too, ya know!"

"How about we start off with the fact that you don't have a fiancé, eh?"

At the reminder that she's hopelessly single, she comes back down to earth. Izuku already knew what her ex-boyfriend did. Blood boiling at the thought that he'd be a coward and break up via a text message. But this wasn't about him. This is about her and what she's going to do.

"You accepting or declining the offer?" he gently asks when she drops her head in her hands. Resting her elbows on the tops of her knees as she contemplates her options.

"Would it be so awful of me to just accept? Play pretend just so I can act like I just had a fairytale ending?"

"I wouldn't think any less of you. I love you so I support anything you choose to do" she hears Izuku chuckle as she scratches her head, causing the clip to fall off when she messes up her hair.

"What about the groom? I can't afford to pay an actor and you're with Shouto" Ochako finally looks up, untangling her fingers from her hair and fixes her bun again.

Before Izuku could speak up to suggest his option, they both stop and stare as they see the bathroom's door open up.

Hot steam comes pouring out the second a towel-clad body steps out while rubbing damp blond hair with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

Izuku and Ochako give each other a look with a spark of an idea twinkling in their eyes.

"KATSUKI!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Remember: new chaps daily for the rest of the week!

See ya tomorrow!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	3. Not How I Saw Today Going

AN: Thank for the reviews! It makes me happy to know that there's interest for my lil fic.

Happy reading~ :D

Not How I Saw Today Going

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The fuck do you want?" Katsuki answers, mainly glaring at Izuku.

It wasn't that Katsuki didn't like him but just for the mere fact that whenever the green-haired, freckle-cheeked male was fired up about something – and would involve Ochako into whatever bullshit scheme he has cooking up, it never ended well. Especially for the blond who had to save both their asses.

It never fails.

Izuku naturally expected this type of response from him. But he also knows about Ochako's crush.

"It's not me this time!" he quickly replies with a chuckle, pointing at the shorter woman right next to him.

"Whatever the hell it is, I ain't falling for it!" he yells at the both of them this time. Can't a guy just have a normal shower for once? Katsuki can't remember the last time he wasn't bombarded with stupid plans right as he's gotten out of the shower.

He was about to ditch them so he could go to his room and put on actual clothes when he feels a hard slap to his bicep. Instantly he felt his weight grow lighter as Ochako grabs his wrist and makes him follow her to their small dining room table next to the kitchen.

Deeply sighing, Katsuki knows he won't be escaping anytime soon. Or at least not until he's hears whatever it is they're trying to sell him on. Tightly gripping the towel around his waist, he sits on the chair and feels Ochako release her quirk.

"For extra measure," he hears Izuku say right as he feels his arms being pulled behind the chair and his wrist being tied up with something. He'd later see that it was one of the curtain tiebacks from one of the living room's windows.

"Seriously? What the hell!" Katsuki yells, pulling his tied wrists as he makes his chair wobble.

"Will you relax and just listen, Kacchan?!" Izuku rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he stands in front of him. He swears, sometimes the blond's temper made things more difficult than they need to be.

Katsuki wasn't one to go down quietly. A low growl rumbles in his throat as he narrows his eyes and keeps them on Izuku.

If anyone were to walk into the apartment right now, it'd look like a highly questionable scene.

"I want a blender" Ochako speaks up, diving straight into what this is about but it only earns her a confused look in return.

Katsuki switches his attention to her and raises an eyebrow, "ok so save up and get yourself one?" he questions, unsure how her wanting a blender adds up to tying him to a damn chair. If Ochako ever wanted something, he knows she'll buy it for herself with her own hard earn money.

"I want a tiered mochi cake"

"I want fancy cloth napkins and floral arrangements"

"I want to jump around the honeymoon suite's bed in a huge gorgeous dress"

"You're losing me here, 'Cheeks"

In that moment, Izuku feels like he's intruding on a special moment. Regardless of it being fake and asking for a favor, he doesn't feel right being there. He pretends he needs to call Shouto and excuses himself into Ochako's room to give them some privacy.

"Katsuki, say you love me?" she stares deeply into his fiery gaze with her own determined look.

Inwardly he groans, hating that she puts him on the spot like this. He knows that whenever she asks him for things in this way, she's asking him from the heart. Sure, there's times when she uses it lightly and in a playful manner. But right here, right now, he knows she's being serious.

"Hell no! You're being vague as shit" he tells her, honest and straight to the point.

Ochako knows he growing annoyed with her dancing around the main favor she's asking for. Nervously, she gets down on her knees and clasps both her hands in front of her face as she winces. "Will you fake marry me? Please?" she finally says it and looks up at him from her lower angle.

He was still dripping wet from his shower with disheveled semi-spiky hair. Over the years, Katsuki has lost count of how many times this girl has genuinely surprised him and has left him speechless. This was one of those cases.

"Untie me. Let me go get dressed and then you bet your ass, we're properly sitting down to talk about this. You're gonna explain yourself and then I'll give you an answer" he slowly tells her, suddenly feeling exhausted.

She silently agrees, nodding, and then shuffling on her knees behind him to undo Izuku's knot. She gets up when she sees him finally leave for his room and sits down on the chair he was just occupying. "Well here goes nothing" she whispers to herself as she patiently waits, texting Izuku that the coast was clear for him to come back outside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Title: Congratulations! Winner of the Billion Dreams Sweepstakes! _

_Reply: Thank you both TMB and Mr. Yagi! On behalf of my fiancé and I, we are so honored and blessed to have won this contest! _

Ochako finally replies back to the message while feeling butterflies in her stomach.

After she explained everything to Katsuki, it took a while for him to finally stop laughing. He was amused by the fact that she was willing to 'hustle' a billionaire just to get 'fancy ass gifts' like a blender and a tiered mochi cake.

It didn't take long for her to hear back from one of Mr. Yagi's personal assistants as the message included an invite to personally meet the billionaire and have lunch at his esteemed estate.

The nerves and guilt were stewing in the back of her mind but she'd remind herself that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Katsuki didn't bring up the fact that they'd need to get a divorce sometime after. But she naturally assumes they will. Despite how much she wishes this was real.

At least he hasn't seen her cheesy post that landed them in this situation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day finally arrives of the special lunch with Mr. Yagi.

Shouto had been kind enough to give Katsuki and Ochako a ride to the location. Izuku sent Ochako a text saying that he wished he could've seen the estate in person but he was caught up with other matters. That left his boyfriend to drop them off alone as Ochako had a short but pleasant conversation with Shouto while sitting next to him on the passenger side. That had left Katsuki to sit alone in the back and seethe, fighting temptation to sit behind the driver's side and kick the seat with his knees. For whatever reason, the blond and dual-tone male had a tendency of being snarky with each other.

Thanking Shouto for the ride, Ochako waves goodbye to him as he drives off. Smoothing over her dress with nervous fingers, she just hopes that what she's wearing is appropriate enough for meeting a billionaire.

"Will you chill the fuck out? You look fine" Katsuki grumbles at her side, growing tired of seeing her fumble with smoothing over every little wrinkle on her blue and white floral mini empire waist sundress. This wouldn't have been an issue if only she owned an iron. Which no doubt, she's going to add to her gift registry list. With her hair up in a clipped messy bun and her two long bangs framing her face, light makeup courtesy of Mina, and her white low-heel pumps – Ochako was a sight to see.

Her ensemble was simple and down right cute but there's no way in hell Katsuki would ever compliment her. He on the other hand, was wearing a matching light blue dress shirt tucked into black slacks with a black belt and casual dark brown leather shoes. He has never been a fan of buttoning his shirts all the way, itching to loosen things up but resisted the urge to until they were done.

"I knew I should've worn jewelry!" Ochako gasps, patting around her bare neck. The panic was beginning to rise within her until Katsuki gently grabbed her hand and weaved their fingers together.

"The whole point is to look dirt poor, ain't it?" he smirks as he raises their held hands, his lips linger on the top of her skin and presses a chaste kiss to the top of her hand. "C'mon, let's get this shit over with so we can start banking in on the goods"

"Katsuki!" Ochako yelps at the way he words it. Technically, she knows he's right but it still didn't sound right.

They walk up the steps to the front door, Katsuki taking the lead to ring the doorbell as they wait for a response. A few minutes later, the doors open up and a tall burly man with bulging muscles and wild sun-kissed blond hair opens up.

Ochako could see the faintest traces of wrinkles on the corners of the man's shimmering blue eyes showing his age but his body. His chiseled body had surprised her the most and she thought Katsuki had been sculpted by the gods themselves.

"Welcome! Welcome! You must be the future Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou!" the billionaire Mr. Yagi enthusiastically ushered the couple in.

Ochako's heart skips a beat at the thought of being 'Mrs. Bakugou,' the only Mrs. Bakugou she knows is Katsuki's mother Mitsuki. "Thank you for having us today, Mr. Yagi –" the brunette begins to politely say when she gets interrupted by the tall man.

"Please call me Toshinori or Toshi for short! Mr. Yagi was my father!" he jokes with a booming laugh as he leads them further into the mansion.

Ochako giggles to not be rude as Katsuki makes a face at how overly jovial this man is. It was just weird. Weren't billionaires supposed to be fake with huge egos, bragging on and on about how many starving children and charities they've donated to while charging more than both his and Ochako's yearly income on a single dinner plate?

He keeps his mouth shut while he glances over to Ochako who's just beaming and talking up a storm with the older male who offers them seats across from him at the patio table in his backyard. By now, they were sitting inside a gazebo on the outskirts of what appears to be a labyrinth. The gardens of the estate running for acres with an assortment of rose bushes and exotic flowers with, as Toshinori informs them on, a fountain centerpiece inside the core of the labyrinth's maze.

Toshinori doesn't waste anytime asking the couple on their love story, wanting to know each and every little detail about them so he could get a vision for their dream wedding. Katsuki wasn't ready to blab on about his own secret. Especially not to some stranger. Instead, he too was curious as to what Ochako would tell the eccentric man, seeing as she's the one who got them into this mess.

Ochako gulps as she takes a sip from her water before explaining to Toshinori that she and Katsuki are childhood best friends. For the most part, what she tells the man is the truth. They've known each other for years, having grown up in the countryside and as next door neighbors. They both dreamt of high-stakes hero work knowing their hometown wasn't built for that. So, it was no question that they'd move to Tokyo fresh out of high school. They had attended the prestigious Yuuei boarding school which gave them a head start into their desired professions. Then, this part was a half-truth and half-lie, Ochako tells him that at some point, they simply fell in love. Katsuki had proposed to her under an oak tree, during a meteor shower. Knowing how much she loves astronomy as they had been stargazing. That part gains a chuckle out of the quiet blond who wasn't surprised by her made-up story.

Toshinori awes and thanks them for allowing him to be able to do this for them. He wanted nothing more than to gift them their dream wedding and to provide them with everything they need. In return, the only thing he asks for is to be allowed to attend their ceremony.

"Oh! Of course!" Ochako assures him that he's invited.

Toshinori heartily chuckles as he sniffles a bit, getting a bit teary-eyed. He apologizes to Ochako for being a bit emotional but he just loves the concept of 'love.' This was the first time that he was going out of his way to do something as grand as this but he was thrilled to know that his contest's winners are a humble, young couple, madly in love.

Ochako nervously giggles as she takes another sip of water as to not choke while agreeing with him. Yup. They were a young couple, so _madly_ in love. And the best part is, it's totally _not_ one-sided.

"You've been quiet there as your young bride's been talking, my boy!" Toshinori comments as he puts all his attention on Katsuki.

The younger blond shrugs with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Got nothin' to really say. What makes Ochako happy is fine by me" and he means it. He was doing this for her but also because it'd give him a taste of a 'what-if' that has always been at the back of his mind.

Ochako means everything to him but he wasn't ready to confess that to her nor anyone else. The only people who knew are Eijirou and his own parents but they both lived back home. His own secret was safely guarded by distance alone.

"Happy wife, happy life?" Toshinori questions with a chuckle.

Katsuki shrugs again, this time with his own chuckle as he pulls Ochako's chair closer to him. "That's my motto" he jokes while raising his wine glass up for a toast.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Toshinori gives the couple a detailed tour of his home, explaining the rich history of the generation's old estate. He then surprises them by saying that he would love it if they were to get married here. This takes Ochako by surprise at first as she gives Katsuki a look before profusely thanking the wealthy man for his generosity.

The burly man laughs it off as he honestly tells them that he's giving them the tour now so that they grow familiar with the layout of the mansion for later. He didn't want to dictate over every little detail of the wedding as it is theirs but he hoped to simply suggest a couple of things.

Ochako had absolutely no problem with that, even greatly welcoming any wedding ideas he might have. She wasn't very hard to please but there were a few things from her wedding dream board that are total must-have's. Her main, main concern was overlooking the food. Katsuki wasn't saying much so it was her job to show off her 'fiancé,' telling Toshinori that Katsuki has the flavor palette of a five-star chef. Everything he touches turns to gold but he was also a total daredevil when it came to adding spice to meals.

Katsuki rolled his eyes, biting his tongue back from calling her a baby. Instead he made a comment about, while he's well aware that he knows how to cook a pretty _darn_ good meal, he won't be cooking for their wedding.

Ochako nearly spit-laughed at hearing him try to censor himself. Which Toshinori took as her laughing about her husband-to-be not wanting to be put in the kitchen. He couldn't have been more wrong on her focus.

"Of course you won't be cooking, my boy!" Toshinori tells the young couple that his celebrity chef friends are just a phone call away. They still needed to decide on wedding invites and then organize their guest list, pick out decorations and their outfits before picking cake flavors and the main courses.

"All I ask for is a tiered mochi cake. Whether it's a personal one just for me or our overall wedding cake" Ochako tells them with an absolute resolve. She wasn't going to budge on this. Katsuki just found it amusing that she was stuck on her mochi cake.

"Duly noted!" Toshinori boisterously laughs as he finally leads the young couple back outside into the acres of backyard space. They pass the gazebo where they had a nice lunch earlier and go straight for the entrance of the labyrinth. "I'll like to show you two the maze and see if it'd be a potential location to hold the main ceremony. Only if you two like it, of course" he tells them as he goes on to give them another history on the estate's gardens.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They reach the core of the maze with Ochako gasping at how spacious it was. She seriously wasn't expecting such a large square footage in the center of a labyrinth with the biggest marble fountain she's ever seen. Toshinori proudly tells her that the fountain had been a gift from an old Italian monarch to one of his relative's long before his time.

Ochako tells him that it's beautiful as he goes on to explain the possible setup they could potentially have if they were to hold the wedding ceremony here. Just by talking about it, Ochako could already envision it as a small blush spread from her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Katsuki but he also figures that it was a natural reaction.

Before they leave the rose scented maze, now it was Toshinori's turn to become flustered. Katsuki gives him a look again, keeping his thoughts to himself as the man confesses something embarrassing.

"I must be honest with you two, I just," Toshinori briefly pauses as he sniffles yet again, "I love that you're both so in love with each other and I'm feeling a bit shy like a schoolboy"

"The fu –" Katsuki's words get muffled when Ochako slaps her hand on his mouth and dramatically gasps for effect as she gushes, "that's so sweet of you, Toshi!"

"Would it be too much of me to ask you two to kiss for a picture?" Toshinori holds up his large phone. He wanted to remember this day and their first meeting, telling them that he loves to scrapbook as a hobby.

This causes Ochako to mentally stop functioning as Katsuki awkwardly coughs while tugging at the collar of his shirt. They've… never kissed before, or at least not as adults.

She's nineteen and he's twenty.

The last time they've kissed each other was probably for one Christmas as gullible kids. And it was only because Eijirou and Izuku had set up a mistletoe and told them it was an American tradition. The tradition being that, this was how they were guaranteed cake and fried chicken. Later on, they found out that, that wasn't even what the mistletoe was used for. A kiss sure, but not for cake and friend chicken.

"How… 'bout it, 'Cheeks?" Katsuki regained his composure faster than Ochako and was the first to ask. It was just one simple peck on the lips. They just had to hold it long enough for this billionaire weirdo to snap a pic and send them off on their merry way.

Ochako knew this too. It was no big deal even though deep down, she knew that even one simple kiss on the lips would ruin her. She'd want more.

'_This is just for the picture. You're this close to getting that blender and mochi cake!'_ she mentally pep talks herself as she turns to face Katsuki.

"Of course! H-H-Happy to!" she struggles for a moment to say as she nervously closes her eyes and puckers up her lips.

Katsuki stares down at her ready stance and hesitates himself. Logically, it was a no-brainer, of course people would expect them to kiss. They had to really sell this if they wanted people to believe that they're truly in love. It's just one little kiss that probably doesn't mean anything to her. And eventually, if they're both lucky they'd forget it ever happened. But he knew, as soon as his lips touched hers – he'd want more.

He places his hands on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles as he leans down. Hovering over her lips, he waits for the countdown of the picture. The countdown that would ultimately destroy him and force him to acknowledge his own truth.

Three…

Toshinori tinkers around with his camera app's settings.

Two…

Katsuki nervously twitches as he feels Ochako's own nerves eating her up.

One…

His lips softly press against hers right as he silences her surprised gasp. He tightly screws his eyes shut as he savors the moment feeling Ochako do the same. Both wanting to engrave this feeling into their very souls.

Toshinori calls out to them, letting them know that he took a couple of burst shots while thanking them for allowing him to. But they both don't hear him or realize that he was done taking pictures.

The extended moment of silence and the couple still kissing come to an end when Toshinori loudly awes at them. He was just so excited about getting to work with them and make all their dreams come true. He was simply a man who was in love with love itself.

Katsuki and Ochako separate, lost in a daze.

Ochako furiously blinks for a second as she gains the courage to tip-toe to reach his height. She pecks his lips one last time acting as it'd be their first and last. She knew the kisses were fake and just for show but this had been their first official kiss. It was special. At least to her.

Katsuki didn't register that she kissed him again until he sees her height in front of him shorten again. She leaves him to go talk to Toshinori as they both review the pictures together.

As she's talking to the billionaire, there's only one thought running through his mind.

He's in love with his best friend. Always has been.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

See ya tomorrow!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	4. Awkward Suffering For Cake And A Blender

AN: Thank for the reviews and for being patient with me! It means a lot to me to see people enjoying this lil story of mine.

I'm not gonna lie, I did struggle a bit at first with this chapter. Since I couldn't settle on a direction to go with it but in the end, I'm happy with it! It also doesn't help that it's hot as hell outside so that drops my motivation to write anything in this heat.

Okay, enough of my ramblings.

Happy reading~ :D

Awkward Suffering For Cake And A Blender

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako and Katsuki weren't given time to fully digest everything that has happened since their initial kiss.

That night, they entered their apartment and awkwardly got ready for bed. Suddenly not hungry and all thoughts of dinner escaping them. Which was a pretty big deal for Ochako, never liking to skip a meal because she has the belief that, that'd just be one less opportunity for yummy food.

The following morning, Toshinori called Ochako having really hit it off with her the most out of the pair. He boisterously laughed as he asked if her young fiancé was nearby, assuming they were still in bed together or having breakfast.

Ochako's ears burned from the assumption because while they had agreed to go along with this charade - everything they did was mainly in public for show.

The thought of sharing a bed was honestly overwhelming especially with the way she really feels about him.

She keeps Toshinori on the phone long enough, pretending to stir Katsuki up as she quickly shuffles to his room. No time to freshen up as she waltzes right in with messy bedridden hair and wrinkled pajamas.

Jumping on the bed, she's asked by Toshinori on the line to please put him on speaker as Katsuki sleepily groans from the sudden intrusion.

"With your wedding fast approaching, I'd really love to provide you two with a relaxing getaway trip to an onsen/ryokan in Kanagawa!" they both hear the billionaire excitedly announce through the speaker.

Ochako hasn't been to an onsen since she and Katsuki first moved to Tokyo. Let alone to one ever that also serves as a ryokan. It sounded like a dream until she remembers that they're most likely sharing a room.

"Go purify yourselves young ones and have fun!" Toshinori continues speaking as Ochako intently listens. While Katsuki switches from sleeping on his stomach to turning to lay on his side as he yawns, "what kinda ancient shit is he babbling on about so damn early in the morning?" he asks low enough to where the older man couldn't hear him.

Ochako leans over Katsuki to grab one of his unoccupied pillows in order to smother his face with it. Falling back into him, she rests her head on the pillow covering his face as he muffles out a yell to get off of him. "We would absolutely love that! Thank you so much!" Ochako accepts the trip to the onsen as Toshinori explains how many days they'll spend there, along with to expect a limo to come fetch them around noon.

Once she was done on the phone, she hangs up and lifts her head off the pillow to release him. "Ochako, what the fuck! Is your head so filled with mochi dreams that you forgot we have actual fuckin' jobs to get to?!"

"One, I always have mochi on my mind, especially when it's on sale thank you very much" she lifts one finger for emphasis, "and two, Toshinori texted me last night after we left that he'd have one of his assistant's take care of our agencies" Ochako tries to keep a cool face when explaining as she lifts a second finger in a nervous peace sign. She could already feel it in the air, the tense aura of him asking without asking her why she didn't let him know when they got home last night that everything was already arranged.

They had both been so awkward around each other after their photogenic kiss.

"Fine, whatever" Katsuki grumbles as he fights the urge to just wrap her up in his arms and have her cuddle with him for a few short blissful minutes before getting off his bed. Even as nervously flustered she'd get around him, she was still so fuckin' cute.

"Just fuckin' get out so I can get ready and pack my shit" he tells her instead.

Ochako does as she's told as she tells him she'll go make breakfast first before preparing herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ten minutes before noon, Ochako and Katsuki patiently wait outside their apartment building for the limo to come pick them up.

During this time, Katsuki's leaning against the wall of the building with his headphones on while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. This leave Ochako alone to continue to look down on her phone, anxiously waiting for Izuku to reply back to her internally freaking out over sharing a room with the sleepy blond listening to music to her side.

**From: BunBun **

**Ok. You know how much I love you but you need to calm down. **

**From: BunBun**

**Buy sake and put it on Shouto's tab.**

**From: BunBun**

**Besides, it's not the first time you're sharing a space with Kacchan.**

**From: BunBun**

**Remember when we used to have sleepovers? Just pretend it's the same thing!**

**Read.**

**To: BunBun**

**But it's not the same thing! We're not little kids anymore! **

**To: BunBun**

**We kissed yesterday, Izuku!**

**Delivered. **

"Oi, limo's here!" Katsuki calls out right as the long black limousine pulls up and parallel parks.

Ochako was close to rattling and yelling at her phone when she sees that Izuku had read her text but didn't react in any way. It's not like she really had the time to herself as she and Katsuki get situated into the car to be taken to the onsen resort about forty minutes away from where they live.

While inside the limo, Ochako checked her phone one more time only to groan when nothing new was popping up. She decided to sit right next to the door for easier access to escape the spacious backseat.

Katsuki didn't really pay attention to their sitting positions. Not really caring where he sat as long as Ochako had enough leg room. He turns off his music to relax back in his seat and examine the fancy buttons inside the car.

"You're fidgeting" he speaks up in a grunt, lowering the a/c when he notices Ochako anxiously shaking her legs with her hands rubbing her kneecaps.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry" she stops what she's doing.

It's not like Katsuki's blind. He knows her like the back of his hand. Knows that she's been acting weird around him since their kiss. He doesn't want to think that the kiss sucked in any way, which would be a low blow to his own ego but something was eating her up. And by the way she kept checking her phone every five seconds, he misreads the air around them assuming that she's still waiting for her ex to reach out.

The day he agreed to accepting Ochako's fake proposal was the day he learned about the break up. There was absolutely no way in hell he would go along with this whole thing if she was still seeing that fucker. Sure, part of him was thrilled to know that, that asshole was no longer in the picture but the other part of him made him wonder if he's always been Ochako's first pick to go along her crazy mochi filled scheme.

"We'll get an extra futon in case there's only one bed and extra blankets" Katsuki speaks up again to reassure her that while they'll be sharing a room, they won't be crossing any boundaries. Not that he'd mind at all. The next thing he tells her, he wishes he could've swallowed his words the second his lips began moving but damn him for being considerate. "That way you won't feel guilty over anything that happens at the onsen in case you and that fucker get back together"

Katsuki can feel her eyes burning him from across their short distance as he briefly connects eyes with her and sees her give him an unreadable expression along with a frown.

Did he say the wrong thing? The right thing? With being swept up in all this mess, he hasn't really taken the time to ask her how she's doing with her recent breakup. Especially with seeing how she's been so absorbed herself with wanting a damn blender and mochi cake more than anything.

Ochako knows nothing will ever happen with Katsuki. As much as she wants it to but that'd only ever happen in a pipe dream.

Oh right, she has an ex. One she wasn't planning on ever getting back together with but Katsuki being her best friend assumed so. It honestly just makes her frown, not knowing what exactly to tell him after that, she's just left with a melancholic "thanks" on her lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They arrive at the onsen, covered in lush green foliage and stone sculpted architect.

Normally Ochako would've been bouncing in her seat at the sight but instead she sits still and turns her head to look out the window. It is a beautiful sight and one that emits a serene aura even just by looking at it through a car's window but Katsuki's words leave her stewing in her own thoughts.

She's grateful that he's considerate but she's long since given up on her ex wanting to fix things. That was one door that was never going to open up ever again, being locked shut with screws. With being swept up in a whirlwind fake romance, she's more consumed by the fear and excitement of spending an extended time with Katsuki at resort of all places.

"We have arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou" the driver shakes her out of her thoughts when he opens Ochako's door and blinds them in bright sunny light. Her heart skips a beat at being referred to as 'Mrs. Bakugou' but isn't able to fully bask in the feeling when she feels Katsuki tap her shoulder. "Move it, 'Cheeks!" he annoyedly grunts when she's still sitting at the edge tucked in with her seatbelt in place.

"Oh! Right!" Ochako quickly undoes her restraints and thanks the elderly limo driver for holding out his hand for her to get out safely. She thanks the driver for the both of them and enters the onsen where everything is taken care of for them.

As they're walking towards their room, Ochako pauses when she sees a familiar figure wearing a yukata at a vending machine getting a drink. "Shouto?" she calls out as she watches the dual-tone male bend down to pick at his dispensed canned drink.

"Oh, hello Ochako" he properly greets only her as he gives Katsuki a curt, "Bakugou" as the blond stands a few paces behind.

"Shittyroki" Katsuki greets back with the same amount of enthusiasm as the other male shared for him.

Shouto ignores him and speaks to Ochako. "I see, you finally made it" he states, curling an index finger to pop open his drink.

"Let me guess, Izuku?" she playfully shakes her head with an amused smile. That's probably why he hadn't texted her back.

"Naturally" he replies with his own amused grin before taking a sip. "Oh, speaking of my troublemaker," he walks closer to Ochako so only she can hear him, "feel free to come over to my room anytime. Izu explained the situation to me, you know… if you ever need room to breathe" he shoots a glance at Katsuki who's just waiting with a defensive glare set in his fiery eyes.

Shouto doesn't hate the blond. In fact, he'd like to believe that they've become friends in these few short years of knowing each other due to Ochako and Izuku's friendship but he can't explain it. He just loves riling Katsuki up and does so when he closes the gap between himself and the brunette in tight hug.

"Thank you, Shouto" Ochako returns the hug with her own enthusiasm being careful about all her fingers touching his back. He really is a sweet friend!

Katsuki merely scoffs at the sight saying nothing as Ochako returns to him. He slightly turns his head slightly to see Shouto smirks at him as they walk off. A low growl erupts from his throat as he bends his elbow behind him and flips off the peppermint looking smug asshole.

Once in their spacious room, Ochako and Katsuki both can't help but blush when they see a wooden tanuki statue right next to a fruit and cheese platter set on the table covered with red rose petals. "Ooh, is-is th-that choc-chocolate co-covered strawberries?!" Ochako stutters trying to focus on something other than the awkward wooden statue and rose petals.

She drops to her knees on the tatami mats, settling herself in front of the food platter to take a picture of it before touching it. "This is definitely the good stuff" she happily hums as she chews on a tiny nibble of strawberry.

"That's all you" Katsuki tells her as he opens up the sliding doors to his left thinking that the room just had a divided living room and bedroom but the sound of water gently streaming coming from the other room made him curious. He freezes up when he sees the tatami mats end and instead wood flooring takes over as a big ass private square shaped onsen tub greets his sight. Okay so maybe the other set of sliding doors to his far right leads to their bedroom that he's doubting already would actually have separate beds.

"Uhh…" he's lost for words as he gulps.

A private onsen for lovers.

A spacious room the size of three regular rooms.

And a romantic welcoming gift.

Oh god, they're in a honeymoon styled suite.

"Eep!" Ochako squeaks out when she moves the food platter accidentally pushing the tanuki statue out of place, only to find a small roll of condoms underneath the well-endowed yōkai. "Umm! I feel like exploring!" she suddenly announces right as Katsuki closes the onsen room.

Ochako rushes right out like a lighting bolt right before hearing if Katsuki had said anything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"That didn't take long" Shouto comments as Ochako storms into his room. It was just as big as the one she and Katsuki are staying in, except his window view was much barer in comparison to the mountain side view they have.

"I can't do this, Shouto! I'm gonna implode on myself the longer I'm trapped in a room with Katsuki and we just got here!" she begins frantically pacing while her teeth latch onto her right hand to bite her fingernails out of nervous habit.

He must admit, it was the perfect opportunity to make a snide comment about Katsuki and wanting to not be near him. But Shouto knows that she needs him to be serious and give actual useful advice. "Talk to me, Ochako" he says right as he sits at a chair with his elbow propped up on the table supporting his head in his palm.

"I can't… stop thinking about the kiss" she begins once taking her hand out of her mouth, "I know this is all fake and that he's only helping me for materialistic goods because we really do need kitchen appliances and nicer things for our apartment" she paces around in thought. When she says it out loud, their plan doesn't sound so bad. "I'm so stupid to think that we could get away with this without needing to kiss, hold hands, or even share the same breathing space!" Ochako runs her hands through her hair, "that kiss won't be the last but I'm scared of myself not having any self control the second time it happens" she tightly grips the chunk of hair in her grasp, "I'm… in love with him but I _know_ he'd never feel the same way about me"

"And why do you think that?" Shouto interjects. Whatever Izuku knows, he knows as well. The pair never kept secrets from each other and they both deeply care for Ochako in their own way. If Ochako was pining after the blond idiot then he'd be supportive as long as her heart doesn't get broken in return.

"I'm not… thin, tall, or have a big bust" she crosses her arms around herself in a protective hug shielding her body away from view. "I'm not like… Camie" she painfully whispers the last part.

While she would much rather not know about Katsuki's past girlfriends or experiences. The only one she knew about is Camie Utsushimi.

Camie had been an up and rising teen model from Tokyo. Newly contracted to work for the Bakugou fashion label. Having been sent to the countryside for the summer to get some rural photoshoots done. The bombshell blonde was a year older at sixteen than Katsuki who was fifteen at the time. She had managed to catch him under her spell with her beauty and ability to make him genuinely laugh. Katsuki didn't need to verbally tell her but Ochako knew after that summer, the boy she was in love with had turned into a man.

"Bakugou would be an absolute fool if he can't see just how beautiful you are, Ochako" she didn't realize when Shouto got up to gently place his hands on her forearms and stopped her pacing. "There's no shame in going after the things you want" he whispers, telling her not to feel guilty over accepting a fake wedding just for home goods but also addressing her feelings. "You're putting yourself in a very vulnerable place so it's only normal to feel the way you are. I'd hate for you to let the floodgates of your emotions burst open only to get rejected in the end. But if you do spill out, then at least that stubborn piece of work will at least know how you truly feel" he feels as if his advice was all over the place but Ochako slowly nods, understanding him.

"Remember that you always have me and Izu to shower you in love and mochi ice cream" he finishes as he leans down to kiss the top of her head.

Ochako giggles and gives him a soft hum in thanks. She knows it's not fair to herself if she were to compare her own self-worth to Camie's. That had happened so long ago but deep down it still hurt knowing that she had lost her chance to confess to Katsuki because she cowered away once Camie was out of their lives.

Sometimes she wonders if Katsuki had searched for the model in those first few weeks they had moved to the big city. But she wasn't about to go down that dark path of 'what-ifs.'

What matters now is that Katsuki had been the one to propose the idea of sharing an apartment together. And now, he's going along with her crazy idea of getting married for real only to eventually divorce. Something they haven't had the chance to discuss yet but they really should while they have alone time at the onsen.

"I think… I'm ready to face my fears. Gotta tackle this silly challenge and conquer it!" Ochako pumps herself up with newfound energy coursing through her. She's well aware of how she's been acting around Katsuki but she wasn't going to freak out anymore. Or at least try her hardest not to. She's going to go back to their room, get comfortable with the charged romantic atmosphere, and enjoy this trip!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Leaving Shouto's room, she calmly walks down the hall towards the room. Mentally debating with herself on which special onsen she'd like to try from the several the resort has. And then she also has to decide on what she's in the mood to eat for dinner later in the evening.

Nearly back, she spots Katsuki bee-lining straight for her, seeing that he's changed into a yukata and his hair looks slightly damp?

Maybe he had gone for a dip in one of the hot springs or the one in the room. She doesn't even want to begin thinking about that one. But hey, great! They'll both enjoy this place and then talk shop about what they plan on doing about this whole wedding agreement. Especially when they need to really convince Toshinori on their 'love' story. The billionaire had already bought it but they still weren't quite out of the woods just yet.

"Oh, hey, Kat–MMPH!" her greeting gets muffled when Katsuki cups her chubby cheeks, tilts her head up and roughly crashes his lips with hers.

What's going on?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'm starting to think that I just – might – need to extend this story to 8 chapters in total since this chap got a bit out of hand but we'll see!

The onsen trip will conclude in the next chap seeing as this is a mini fic. And then more wedding prep to come afterwards!

See ya soon!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	5. Too Rich For My Blood

AN: Haha. Shout out to _Hambo.17_ for making me laugh with your review. To all, thank you so much for your continued support, reviews, and for being patient! In return, here's the longest chapter thus far!

I don't have a lot to say other than there's only 3 chaps to go! (I decided on 8 chaps in total.)

Happy reading~ :D

Too Rich For My Blood

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh, hey, Kat–MMPH!" Ochako's muted words morph into a moan as her tense shoulders slightly slump and ease into the kiss. She was so confused. Not knowing why Katsuki suddenly kissed her.

Should she wrap her arms around his neck? Beg him to deepen the kiss?

God, does she want to.

Really, really wants to.

But it ends just as fast as it happened.

Katsuki's lips held her in place for a few seconds, long enough for prying eyes to get their fill. When he felt like he had put on a good show, he reluctantly pulls away from her.

It was technically their third kiss because he does count their Christmas kiss from their youth.

"Whaa…" she begins asking with jumbled words. Eyes glazed over and mouth in a cute small 'o' shape.

Katsuki needed to focus here, dammit!

"Some TMB journalist fuckin' followed us" he clarifies his actions.

Oh.

Oh!

That's right. The romantic pre-fake wedding getaway onsen trip.

Ochako almost lost herself in the surprise kiss. "Where?" she quietly whispers, afraid of the journalist lurking nearby.

"By the vending machine, doing a pretty shitty job about staying incognito" he rolls his eyes.

She was tempted to lean over his side to check for herself but she doesn't, trusting his words instead. "There goes our trip…" she sighs. As if not feeling awkward about this whole trip wasn't bad enough already. Now they have a journalist to worry about.

"Tell me to stop" Katsuki abruptly speaks up as his eyes flicker from her face to anywhere else but, "if you're not comfortable with something I do, then tell me to back off" he firmly states with a miniscule second of hesitation that Ochako would've missed if she wasn't so well-versed in all things Katsuki.

"Okay" she nods, taking a jumpy gulp to calm her racing heart, "same goes for me with you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the initial shock of knowing they have a journalist following them around. Ochako did her very best to ignore that fact and focus on the all-expense paid trip. Katsuki didn't need to be told twice to not worry because, as he's stated, he could give 'two shits' if someone was 'stalking' them.

Ochako's just glad that Katsuki hasn't asked her anything about the cheesy post she made that landed them in this situation. She knows he easily could, it was on the front page of the app after all. He's her best friend and she was asking for help. That was good enough for him, only knowing that the contest came from Tokyo Monthly Bride.

"Should we eat in our room or out in the dining hall once we're done in here?" she offers the option to him as they enter the co-ed open onsen. A few elderly folks had been soaking in the steaming mineral waters but were apparently leaving now as the young 'couple' arrived.

Some women lingered for a few minutes, appreciating Katsuki's physique which doesn't go unnoticed by the blond. Glad in that moment that at least he and Ochako were covered by their towels. The wandering eyes don't leave him until the women's amused husbands would usher them away. Once gone, that left only one other person in the hot spring with them and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was the female journalist hot on their trail.

"I don't mind what ya decide on, 'Cheeks, it's your call" Katsuki replies after a few short seconds. A small subtle growl erupts from his throat as he eyes the journalist who was facing away from them. Arms crossed over the smooth rocks of the pool's edge.

Ochako does her best to ignore the journalist as she gently takes Katsuki's hand. Guiding him towards the opposite end to where a small mound with a waterfall is located. She savors the feeling of the hot water tenderizing her skin while deeply inhaling the pure air surrounding them. The contrasting natural heated water and crisp cool air pinpricking her face were both soothing sensations.

Logically, Katsuki knows the less photos of them as a couple – the better. Because it'd be easier to make their divorce later on look like they simply weren't compatible without needing to give much of an explanation. The more lovey-dovey public photos out there, the more people would get a painted picture of Katsuki being a total asshole. And he's not. Loud, impulsive, and brutally honest, sure. But he wasn't an asshole without the right reason.

And he fuckin' adores Ochako.

Loves her with every fiber of his being.

Naturally, that side of him kicks into gear. Coming as no surprise when he speaks up without filter. Without mental restraint. As he plants his hands on either side of Ochako, whose back is resting against the smooth rocks in the center of the cascading water. His hands up to his elbows get lost beneath the stream as his taller figure looms over the brunette like a shadow.

To curious eyes, it'd look like he was talking to the waterfall itself but a closer look would reveal the petite woman caged between a wall of muscle surrounded by gushing water.

"Wanna give that journalist something to _really_ write about so we're left the fuck alone to enjoy the rest of this trip?" he asks in an amused tone while his eyes sparkled with something mischievous.

Ochako isn't sure if her ears are being filled with the sounds of the rushing waterfall or the erratic thrumming of her heart in that moment. "W-What d-do you ha-have in mind?" she shakily asks. He already has her heart but her body is more than willing to be his if he only asked.

"Just relax. I promise I won't leave a mark" he tells her, confusing her for a second until she realizes what he's about to do.

Subconsciously she grips the knot in front of her towel keeping it from suddenly falling. She feels Katsuki's hand hover over hers to assure her that her towel wouldn't slip off. To anyone snapping a picture, it'd most likely look like he's feeling her up.

He places a chaste kiss on her lips before trailing light kisses down to her chin and side of her jaw. Of course, the camera wouldn't be able to capture those gestures but he did them anyway. Ochako tries to do as he says – to relax her frenzied state of mind. But the steam and the sexually charged tension between them was proving to be too much too fast.

At this point, she was starting to not care what the journalist did or didn't report on. Ochako was about to tell Katsuki to stop when her body betrays her by leaning her head to the side, exposing more of her fevered skin for him to latch onto. "Nnngh…" she wanted to say, 'no', the journalist didn't need an implied photo of them. Mundane couple things was good enough for her but instead she moans at his touch. It's not even remotely sinful compared to her private fantasies of him but holy shit – was this real!

She feels him nipping at her, peppering kisses on her damp skin, tongue swirling random patterns as he moves locations. Her body buzzes with the new sensations. Feeling just right but also as if something was missing.

Ochako doesn't know when her free hand had moved upwards to the top of his droopy blond spikes. She accidentally tugs his hair once with jolted force, momentarily causing him to pull deeper into his light nip, sinking his teeth into the bite.

Shit! He left a mark when he said he wouldn't.

Katsuki laps at her broken skin, gently trying to make the pain go away as the waterfall's water helps him soothe her reddened mark. He pulls away when he thinks that was enough for today. Hopefully that was enough material to fuel the pesky journalist and his curious mind.

Ochako was like a drug to him.

Knowing he temporarily had this time frame to sate his multiple curiosities about her – in that moment, he vows that this is as far as he'd take things. This was already crossing that unspoken boundary line between them.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Ochako" he apologizes the second his head stops swimming in thoughts he shouldn't be having about her.

"D-Don't worry about it" Ochako softly smiles at him and it's enough to shoot an arrow straight through his heart. "I kinda don't wanna pass out in here so let's go eat!" she declares as he silently obliges, being led again by the petite woman.

As they pass, they take notice of the journalist having moved a bit closer to the waterfall. She had definitely seen their little stunt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Katsuki! You seriously need to try this!" Ochako gasps as she swirls her chopsticks into a sticky mess of natto. She had mixed in a dash of yellow mustard and plenty of chopped green onions into it.

Katsuki cringes at her. Not even back home in the countryside did he like natto. "You're the only fuckin' weirdo in all of Tokyo that actually likes this shit" he says right before zipping his mouth shut as he stubbornly dodged her advances.

There was no way in hell he was trying natto mixed with other junk.

Normally Ochako just ate it without toppings but she occasionally liked to experiment and this new combo was definitely doing it for her. "Your loss" she lightly grumbles in defeat.

By now, they both had slipped into regular pajamas and were eating dinner in their room not wanting the journalist to snap anymore pictures for the remainder of the night.

"Then do ya at least wanna try my okonomiyaki?" she kindly offers, cutting a small piece with her chopsticks, still sticky from the strings of leftover natto.

Katsuki rolls his eyes, "give it to me" he tells her as she happily feeds him.

He was accustomed to her feeding him things, always liking to share her foods with him just as he'd do the same with her. But it felt different tonight, especially with the visible hickey left on her neck. It was still red and splotchy, a decent sized love bite. Inwardly he groans, willing his body to fuck off because he had gone too far.

Opening his mouth wide enough, he chomps down on her chopsticks. Swallowing his pride at the gross remnants of natto mixing into the taste of the savory pancake. Ochako couldn't help but blush at the hungry way he looked at her.

She wanted to excuse it as actual hunger because they hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning but there was something else hidden in his silent expression. Red eyes bore into browns with such an intensity that Ochako gulped, watching him chew the bite of food.

"It's uh… it's getting late" she lamely comments. There was so much she wanted to say and clearly, he did too. Chickening out was her best line of defense as she faked a yawn that even Katsuki could tell she was exaggerating but said nothing as he nodded.

"Yeah… we should finish and go to bed" he just as lamely replies back. In the morning they'll grab breakfast and explore more of what the resort had to offer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Fuuuuuck. The onsen was a bad idea" Katsuki laments, letting his back fall into Mina's bed. "I'm in some pretty deep shit" he finishes as he hears Eijirou snort.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock" the red-head replies as he rummages in the girly closet for his pair of shoes. It had been a week since the onsen trip and a week since Eijirou had seen the not-couple.

"I'm waiting for you to give me some actual advice here, not your fuckin' sass, Shitty Hair" the blond groans as his entire being goes back to the memories of the onsen and how he and Ochako really got to connect with each other on a deeper level once the annoying journalist left on the third night.

They had done every activity offered and tried every type of hot spring. Even the one in their room on their final night. Nothing had occurred since their first night when he accidentally gave her a hickey but there had definitely been some lingering tension between them. It had electrified every innocent touch and gesture that often left Katsuki spacing out, so lost in his thoughts.

Maybe he was reading too much into things or letting the whole fake wedding get to him but he could've sworn there was something there. Something about them. Something they were both too afraid to give a name to.

"Can I ask you something? Going a bit off-topic here for a sec" Eijirou cautiously asks. This being a question he's hesitated to ask years ago.

"Shoot" Katsuki gives him permission, still stewing in his own thoughts.

"Why'd you lose your virginity to Camie?" he suddenly asks, sitting down next to where the blond was laying.

The question implied many more questions the red-head has. If he was so in love with Ochako then why did he do the things he did? Because everything Eijirou has known and seen about Katsuki would imply he was dead serious on the brunette.

"Fuckin' Camie…" Katsuki spits the name out like venom. She had been his one mistake. Taking away a precious moment that he could never share with Ochako now. "The simple answer is that I was young and stupid. The more complicated answer is that… I was convinced Ochako didn't feel the same way about me so I wasn't gonna wait around for her. And I know, okay? That's a pretty shitty excuse but it's how I felt rather than stepping up and telling her how I feel"

"You're scared of ruining your friendship" Eijirou states as Katsuki sits up to face him. "Hell yeah, I'm fuckin' terrified of losing Ochako over my dumb feelings…" he frowns.

Eijirou shakes his head, "your feelings aren't dumb, man. Your feelings are valid but ya gotta tell her before you marry and divorce her"

"Divorce…" Katsuki nearly forgot that he'd need to do that eventually.

"Don't tell me you were planning on staying married to her without confessing?"

"I wouldn't do that to her… I just, honestly forgot"

Katsuki shrugs. He and Ochako haven't exactly taken the time to discuss the serious matters of this whole ordeal. And now they probably wouldn't until both of them got home later in the evening.

Eijirou finished tying his sneakers and got up from the bed. "Sometimes you gotta take risks otherwise you'll never know if all that worrying was worth it or not"

Katsuki gets what Eijirou is saying and he hates the fact that the red-head is right. "I know she wouldn't hurt me either way but you're right, dammit"

Eijirou smirks, "I'm always right. C'mon, let's get you to your tux fitting"

Katsuki gets up from the bed, walking with Eijirou towards the entrance to go slip on his boots.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ei just texted me that he just left my place with Kat" Mina informs Ochako as she places her phone back into the crevice of her chest.

Ochako just gives her a look.

"What? I forgot my purse" Mina playfully sticks out her tongue at her.

Ochako giggles and shakes her head, "it's not that… it's this dress you had me try"

Mina frowns, tilting her head to the side as she taps her lips with an index finger. "What's wrong with the dress? It's a princess style dress"

"That's kinda the problem," the bride-to-be honestly tells her as she struggles to bunch up the front of the heavy dress, "too much poof for my tastes"

"Aww c'mon!" Mina lightly whines, "It's every young woman's dream to have a beautiful, long, puffy dress"

Ochako crinkles her nose at that. That definitely had never been her growing up. Always being covered in scrapes, bruises, and mud. Playing with the boys growing up, being the tomboy that she was, never really gave her much interest into dreaming about her dream wedding. The one that she's getting now in a somewhat dishonest way.

"Growing up, all I dreamt of was being surrounded by big piles of money" she says in a dreamy way, picturing herself swimming in a pool filled with millions of yen notes as coins sputtered out of two golden dolphin fountains.

"Ochako!"

"What? It's the truth"

Mina hasn't known Ochako for as long as her boyfriend did but in the few short years that they've become close friends - the pink tinted woman can't exactly say she's all that surprised with the brunette standing on the circular fitting platform.

"Ok then, let's approach this in a different angle" she admires the gorgeous short sleeved princess style dress before telling Ochako to go try on the second dress out.

This time, it was the dress that Ochako had personally picked out. Something about the dress had called out to her but she had stopped herself from choosing it at first due to the price. The price on both dresses were both way, way out of her range but Mina reminded her that she's not the one paying for any of this.

She had humored Mina first with the more outrageous style first. Before trying on a less dramatic dress she could actually see herself wearing. One that wouldn't make her look as if she was drowning in silks and tulles.

"Sooo… are you gonna tell Kat that you're in love with him before or after you find yourself on your honeymoon?" Mina makes small talk as Ochako settled herself behind the fitting room's curtain.

"Mina!" Ochako squeaks out. She had been so focused on the other aspects of the wedding and this whole charade that she hadn't once thought about them going somewhere for their honeymoon. Which reminded her that she would need to text and give Toshinori a location destination soon for that.

There was absolutely nothing that got by Mina's inquisitive personality. It wasn't long after she befriended Ochako, that she bluntly stated her outsider's observation on the pair of friends.

It was no secret that Ochako was pining for the fiery blond.

"I wanted to tell him after the wedding just so I could get the things I wanted but that doesn't sit well with me anymore…" Ochako begins as she pulls the curtain to the side, coming out in a short tulle wedding dress that reaches a bit above her knees. With a sheer mesh covering the chest and shoulders with quarter sleeves reaching her elbows adorned in vintage floral lace appliqués.

The dress was simple, elegant, cute, and exactly Ochako's style.

"Wow, wow, wow" Mina repeatedly compliments causing Ochako's cheeks to turn rosy as she got on the fitting platform once more to twirl around in the better suited dress.

"Thanks," she says as she continues her train of thought, "as I was saying… I don't want to burden Katsuki with any more than we're already doing. So, I'm gonna wear my big girl pants and tell him how I feel before we walk down the aisle. He can decide whether to marry me or not once we get to the objections"

"You're really willing to sacrifice your mochi cake and a blender for him, huh?"

"Oh, I'm still getting my cake but I can live without a fancy blender. I care too much about hurting him so it's the least I can do. I'll just have to find a way to apologize to Toshinori and find some way to pay him back for all this"

"If you're just gonna call this whole thing off, in a way, then why still go on with the ruse?"

"I still…" Ochako timidly replies as she looks down, tapping her padded index fingers together, "want to get to experience what my dream wedding that I've only just recently started to visualize would've been like. I know, that's still being selfish but…"

Mina interjects before Ochako could allow the guilt to seep in. "You rarely ask for anything for yourself. There's no one in this world I know more deserving of this, than you, Sweetie"

Ochako lifts her face, feeling her eyes sting with that telltale sign of oncoming tears but kept them at bay as she jumped off the platform to go hug Mina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki's tux fitting for all intents and purposes had been boring as fuck.

He and Eijirou tried on the all-black suits that Mina had already picked out for them. Then they left them with the tailors to make the proper alterations.

That was basically it and had only taken about two hours to get done.

Now he and Eijirou find themselves sitting on metal bar tools in front of their favorite bar's counter. Beers to their sides as they wait on their first round of spicy chicken wings to come out.

As they waited, Eijirou is the first to ask the burning question that Ochako has apparently had for years. He had heard from Deku who had heard from Shouto about this one curiosity. The red-head feeling as if it was his civil duty to the brunette to ease her mind before 'tying the knot' with Katsuki. "Were you ever hung up over Camie?" he casually asks as if making commentary on the damn weather.

"The fuck?" Katsuki was taken off guard by the sudden question, glad he wasn't drinking anything in that moment.

"Y'know, when you and 'Chako first moved to Tokyo. Did you ever search for Camie as you settled into the big city?" red eyes met red as Eijirou searched his friend's eyes for a hint of deception.

"No?" Katsuki replies back, sounding more like a question. Seriously, what was up with Eijirou all of a sudden asking him twenty question about Camie. Someone that he hasn't even thought of since he was fifteen. He had spent one summer with the model and never looked back. He was young and stupid, charmed by the tall blonde's ways, stuck with her in his own damn home. He only took what he was being offered and had regretted it ever since. Feeling as if he had betrayed Ochako in a way. Never forgetting the hurt in Ochako's eyes when Camie had left. She had tried so hard to play it off as if she wasn't aware of what he had been up to with the city girl.

"Camie's the one who sought me out once she got word that I moved here. However the fuck she got my info, I don't know but I ghosted her advances for _months_. Ochako doesn't know and she doesn't need to know," he glares daggers right at Eijirou in warning not to tell her, "so that's the end of that" he finishes explaining with a chug of beer to mentally push the memories as far away from him.

Camie had stopped trying to reconnect after a whole year of him and Ochako living in Tokyo. He hadn't seen her since that one summer they shared together as teens and wanted nothing to do with her now in his twenties.

He'll admit that he's not a saint either. While he ignored Camie, that didn't mean he suddenly turned to a life of celibacy. He had shared a bed plenty of times with gorgeous women all willing to have it not mean anything. Indulging himself while being convinced that Ochako was only his best friend. But that onsen trip… it did something to him. Shifted his negative thoughts into something positive. Maybe he did have a chance with her but he'd need to confess first before anything else.

"Okay, I believe you. I won't tell her about Camie practically stalking you" Eijirou holds up his beer so they can clink their drinks together and seal the deal.

Katsuki silently raises his beer to touch the glass with Eijirou's. As they do so, their food finally arrives along with a small plate of raw vegetables and dressing.

"Wow, I can't believe the wedding's in less than a week" the blond hears Eijirou shift their conversation back to the wedding. "Food for thought?" the red-head nudges the plate of veggies toward him.

Katsuki slightly leans over to Eijirou's personal space to dip a carrot into the ranch. "It's a pretty fucked up situation but 'Cheeks wants her sweets and kitchen appliances so she's gonna get what she wants"

"Shit dude, you really love her" Eijirou responds as he crunches into a piece of celery.

Katsuki hums in agreement, "you have no fuckin' idea" he replies right as he hears his phone ding.

While Ochako was subscribed to cheesy things like free digital cookbooks, lifestyle tips, and dating ideas types of sites. Katsuki was a bit more practical, being subscribed to geographic nature blogs, camping and hiking related things along with the local news station.

He takes out his phone from his back pocket and swipes it open. It was a notification from his news app alerting him of the newly posted article which was accredited to coming from Tokyo Monthly Bride.

Pausing before fully paying attention to the new article, he takes another chicken wing from the shared plate. Dripping more hot sauce onto the spicy wing, he digs into the red-sauced white meat with his teeth as he finally reads the title of the article.

_**This just in: TMB wedding contest winners identified as rookie heroes Ground Zero and Uravity! Seen sharing a steamy getaway before saying 'I do' at a five-star onsen… **_

Katsuki chokes on the kickback of the added heat from the hot sauce on his chicken wing. Throwing the half-eaten wing back onto his plate, he chugs the rest of his beer down to soothe the throbbing ache.

Eijirou tries to help by patting Katsuki's back as the blond's coughing bout calms down. He rereads the news title and then scrolls through the article itself. It was recapping everything about their public hero identities, to how they won the contest, and then their recent trip with the 'scandalous' snapped pictures that were Katsuki's idea.

Looking back at that decision, he automatically declares himself a certified dumbass.

Being on the news wasn't something foreign to either of them. Especially as rising heroes in the monthly ranks. But now they were getting publicity for all the _wrong_ reasons. This whole ordeal was _supposed_ to stay exclusive to TMB but it was no surprise that it hadn't.

Toshinori Yagi was too big of a name attached to the once in a lifetime contest not to be spread like wildfire onto every news platform imaginable.

None of it catches Katsuki's attention. All except for the outgoing link to a separate news article on TMB's site itself. He curiously clicks on it to read it when he sees Ochako's name. It was her winning post. The one he didn't care to read before because he trusts her judgment. But now… now… he'd probably be driven crazy if he doesn't read her heartfelt words. The ones that had gotten them into this unique predicament.

For a split second Katsuki forgets where he's at. Tuning out the sound of drinks being mixed and poured, of the television perched on the wall in the far-left corner playing a local baseball game, groups of businessmen and women huddled into groups as they chatted, and Eijirou sitting right next to him, asking him some question that he doesn't quite hear.

In that moment, it's just him, his thoughts, and his phone.

As he reads the first line of his roommate and best friend's post, his breath hitches.

_Title: Humble but broke AF. Womp. Womp._

_Description: For as long as I can remember, I've been in love with my best friend…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

While writing this chap, I hadn't realized how Katsuki-centric it became. I like the final outcome so I'm not complaining. Lol.

Next up, more wedding planning and the rehearsal dinner!

See ya soon!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


End file.
